Lo que siento en su mirada
by Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki
Summary: Resumen A veces una mirada puede ser un enigma para nosotros, mas hay otras en que más que ver, sentimos reflejadas nuestras propias sensaciones en ella, ¿Y sí es recíproco? Zero&Yuuki.


**Aviso**- Basado en situaciones del capítulo 21 y 23.

**Disclaimer-** Vampire Knight no me pertenece (de ser así crean, Zero habría sido raptado en el segundo capítulo y aún estaría junto a mí… es decir, con su captora) es de la inigualable Hino Matsuri, que hoy por hoy sorprende aún más, Meru Puri era hermosa, pero VN es 'deliciosa', sobre todo Zero- Suspiro- Codiciado y cotizado.

"**Lo que siento en tu mirada"**

¿Es esto que siento, miedo?

Dista de aquello, se aleja y entrelaza una y otra vez. No, no lo es, se parece, pero guarda gusto a ansiedad, mas, ¿ansiedad de qué?

_-"No, no puede ser ansiedad, debe ser miedo"-_ Pensó delicadamente, con la mirada distante, con intensión de convencerse.

Sus pensamientos entonces se retorcieron hasta explotar y esparcirse, una oleada de sensaciones nuevas se acopló en su mente y le hicieron perder cuenta de qué era aquello que antes rondaba en su cabeza.

_-"Siento como sorbe de mí, siento como lentamente su mordedura se va haciendo más profunda"._- Cerró sus ojos, con una sensación de culpabilidad ante el gozo recorriendo su cuerpo, un escalofrío que trató de ocultar con férrea convicción de hacer lo correcto.

No era miedo, eso, ya estaba claro para sí.

Un remolino era el que se anidaba en sus entrañas, y un temor fundado fue creciendo cual hoyo negro que consume todo en su interior, el símil al temor era cercano a aquel remolino, pero comprendió su temor no radicaba en Zero, ni en lo que Zero estaba haciéndole, sino en lo que ella deseaba le hiciera.

¿Quería que la mordiese?, hacía tiempo había descubierto que no era altruismo lo que la movía, tampoco era lástima, jamás lo sería, ¿Compasión?, ¡Desde cuando la compasión era tan endiabladamente placentera!

-"_Deja de pensar estupideces Yuuki"- _Se regañó internamente, azorada, su mirada entonces se sintió tentada, lentamente fue recorriendo la figura de su "opresor", subió, subió, y allí la encontró, su mirada, la prueba de fuego, el misterio que lentamente iba abriéndose ante sí, resolviéndose.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y la extraña sensación comenzó a acelerarle el corazón, sus ojos, esos calmos ojos, ahora mostraban un sinfín de emociones; había culpa sí, pero algo más, algo más que ella se negó a reconocer, lo negó, porque también ella lo sentía.

_-"Amo a Kaname"_- Se dijo, pero en su mente su voz ya no sonó tan segura como en el pasado.

-"_¿Lo amo?"_- ¡No! Eso no era cuestión en duda. Su mirada entonces bajó instantáneamente y el contacto visual que había mantenido con Zero se perdió, momentos después, quizá un segundo más tarde, el comenzó a soltar el agarre que sus colmillos mantenían en la palma de su mano, sintió un ardor en ella, la sangre aún estaba allí, brotando de ambas perforaciones pequeñas pero profundas, pero no fue sólo eso lo que sintió, al instante en que su mano se vió "desatendida" una dolorosa soledad le fue ahogando.

_-"Quiero que siga"_- El pensamiento le espantó, sus ojos se ensancharon en visible sorpresa y sus latidos aceleraron aún más, su brazo continuó extendido en misma posición, mientras Zero la miraba confuso.

-Perdona- Murmuró casi inaudible, pero ella le había oído, y aún cuando no lo hubiese pronunciado, ella lo hubiera deducido.

Negó, la mirada gacha aún, parsimoniosamente fue levantando esta y al ver nuevamente a sus ojos pudo distinguirle, allí estaba nuevamente él, Zero, con la mirada llena de culpa, sólo de culpa.

Luego de ello sólo escuchó pasos, pasos en los cuales ella se perdió. Cuando volvió en sí fue a causa de una extraña sensación de calor en su piel, su brazo continuaba extendido, su mano era suavemente atendida por las del muchacho, quien la vendaba.

-Ha de dolerte – Su voz denotaba arrepentimiento y sus ojos estaban fijos en el mismo punto que los de ella, concentrados en el lugar preciso donde ambas marcas estarían, aún cuando estas estuviesen cubiertas ya por el vendaje, ambos podían reconocer claramente donde se localizaban, pues allí también se hallaba la prueba del "delito", algo que iba más allá de un mero instinto de supervivencia, allí estaba la prueba de una pasión oculta y contenida.

El interior de Yuuki se fue calmando, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila, sus orbes dejaron su puesto fijo y lentamente se fueron deslizando por el rostro de Zero- "_Se ve tan triste, tan lejano"_- Su mano libre entonces repitió el recorrido que hicieran sus ojos, llegando a su mejilla, acariciando su sien, su frente y bajando luego hasta su mentón, donde decidió detenerse para buscar su mirada.

Se conectaron las miradas sólo para angustiarle internamente el descubrir que Zero, se recriminaría horriblemente el hecho consumado. ¿Acaso no lo notaba?, ella nada le recriminaba.

Deslizó entonces su mano al cuello del joven, y mecánicamente sus labios se posaron en él, permitió abrirse su boca, y clavó sus dientes en la piel mientras succionaba ligera y parsimoniosamente.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron estrepitosamente, la alejó de manera inmediata, como si el sólo contacto le hubiese herido en lo más profundo de su ser, o quizá no herido, mas bien le había quemado.

-¿Te dolió?- Interrogó la joven, mientras con un dedo rozaba delicadamente sus propios labios, tratando de hallar respuesta a su incomprensible e indebida conducta, en la calidez que aquel contacto le había dejado, con la mirada fija en la contrariada del muchacho.

-No- Hizo una pausa para sosegar sus emociones- Pero es distinto, sabes que es distinto-

-En parte...- Confirió ella, se levantó lentamente y se alejó con pasos calmos aún pensativa, hasta llegar a la puerta-...Pero hay otra parte.- Confesó llevando una mano a su pecho, no mentía, había una parte que estaba allí guardada, que cada vez despertaba con más fuerza y la desorientaba notablemente.

El silencio reinó entonces, pero les dio tiempo a ambos para comprender que lo que vieron por escasos segundos en la mirada del otro era verdad, no sólo el reflejo de sus propias sensaciones; realmente ambos habían sentido entre medio de todo ese mohín de emociones, aquella flameante explosión de pasión, de deseo.

-Gracias por el vendaje- Comentó la chica, rompiendo el silencio antes de salir algo torpe del lugar. Zero sólo asintió, aún cuando ella ya no estaba allí.

_-"Quizá no es tierno amor, admiración y anhelo como el que siento por Kaname,_ _pero definitivamente, es algo más que amistad o cariño_"-.

Y la pregunta nuevamente encuentra su lugar en los pensamientos de la muchacha, ahora que toda la exaltación sentida "parecía" haberse evaporado, pero allí vivía, sólo que transitoriamente dormida.

¿Qué eres tú para mí?

No lo sabía bien.

No lo podía entender.

Pero algo en un par de segundos le había alejado de su característica ternura e ingenuidad.

Algo le había dejado entrever realidad.

Pasión.

Deseo.

Fuese lo que fuese, le "confundía" cuando estaba con él.

Cuando se perdía en su intensa mirada.

De él.

De Zero.

_De "su" Zero._

The End

**N.A**- Prometí desquite por el fic-drabble anterior por el point of view de Yuuki, y me costó, pero quedé más satisfecha (además que someterlo al escrutinio previo de dos personas, Gaby y Akemi, me deja más tranquila); igualmente, ruego a quien lea éste, me haga saber si me he salido de personaje, tengo leves temores de ello, pero con Yuuki siempre me ocurre, en que creo ir bien mas me quedan dudas.

De antemano gracias a quién lea y, no tema dejar su opinión acerca del fic, si algo le parece mal, hágamelo saber sin temor alguno, sea por trama, personaje (he leído en inglés el manga y a veces me pierdo), redacción, y un gran etc.

P.D- No conozco a la chica que subió fic de VN llamado "Rojo", pero definitivamente su fic es excelente, muy recomendable, y espero haga pronto otro más (muchos más, todos los que quiera).

**Saludos atentos.**


End file.
